Placeless
by whimsicalwords
Summary: He didn't know why he had come. He didn't know what he had come for. He didn't know how he had let himself even decide to come. All he knew was who he hoped to find. Chuck attempts to find Blair in her favorite place after coming to the realization that he cannot get her out of his mind. One-shot. Set between 1X06 and 1X07.


**Placeless**

Chuck Bass leaned back against his limo seat, only able to think about the unthinkable events that had occurred there just a few nights ago. Blair Waldorf had lost her v-card to him. Chuck certainly wasn't new to the act of deflowering, in fact, more than a few lucky girls in New York already knew that. He was Chuck Bass after all. However, this was different; he was still thinking about it and more importantly, he was still feeling something. He had tried to push the thoughts and feelings aside by reassuring himself that they would pass in time, that they were merely a result of the fact that she was Blair and he was Chuck. He even considered that the twisting feeling in his stomach that wouldn't allow him to sleep could just be the guilt beginning to kick in as a result of sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend only hours after they had broken up. Chuck wanted nothing more than to believe his theories, but the fact was that even he knew how foolish they sounded.

Arthur rolled down the window separating the two, "Mr. Bass, we have arrived."

"Of course, thank you Arthur."

Chuck stepped out of his limousine and quickly surveyed the location he had requested to come to. He didn't know why he had come. He didn't know what he had come for. He didn't know how he had let himself even decide to come. All he knew was who he hoped to find. He turned to dismiss Arthur, and he continued visually scanning the premise, with only one target in mind. Perhaps this had been a stupid idea; there was no guarantee he would find her here. All he had was a gut instinct and knowledge that this was her favorite place. Nevertheless, for Chuck Bass, that was a lot.

He exhaled, sat on a nearby bench, and decided to wait a little longer. His thoughts momentarily turned to the fact that sitting on the bench was probably causing damage to his expensive, designer suit. However, those mundane thoughts were interrupted as he caught a glimpse of a brunette with a bag of bread in hand. Perhaps this hadn't been such a stupid idea after all.

He began walking towards her, "Hello there, darling."

She spun around, "Excus—," and realized it was him, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Just enjoying the outdoors."

"Please, we both know there is only one thing you enjoy doing outdoors."

"Well, since you brought it up…."

She slapped him, "Ugh. I hate you."

His eyebrows rose, "Is that so," and then he leaned to whisper in her ear in a purposefully husky voice, "because that's not the impression I got the other night."

"I didn't know what I was thinking at the time. Now leave. All I want to do is just feed the ducks in peace, clear my mind, and stay away from you. I knew I should have brought Dorota with me."

"Don't fool yourself, you don't really want to stay away from me," he was still dangerously close to her, "I promise I can make it worth your time."

She paused with a look of consideration on her face, "…no. Absolutely not. I have bigger and more important things to worry about than Chuck Bass, my 17th birthday is coming up."

No girl he had ever been involved with had insulted the importance of the fact that he was indeed Chuck Bass. In fact, "I'm Chuck Bass" was arguably his greatest pick up line to date. Blair suggesting otherwise only intrigued him more; there was no denying the fact that she was different. She was a challenge, and she was incredibly sexy.

"I'm sure you could spare at least an hour of your time to come to brunch with me," He gave her his best puppy dog look. She had to admit that his deep brown eyes did have great potential for pleading.

Too bad it would take a lot more than pleading for her to agree to ever associate with Chuck again, "No thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I actually have plans with Nate for brunch. We have a lot to discuss."

The last part cut into him like a knife, "Like how he'll never be able to satisfy you like I do? Like how I was the one there for you after you two broke up? Or my personal favorite, like how you lost it to me in the back of my limo just hours after you two broke up?"

"That's enough, Chuck. Unlike you, Nate is actually a good guy and I'm sure we'll be able to resolve our differences. We have before," she wasn't going to let him off that easy though, "Or maybe I should just tell him how his best friend didn't hesitate to sleep with me, Nate's girlfriend of many years, only a couple of hours after the break-up."

He only scoffed, "Do you actually expect me to believe that you're even going to see Nate. I can see right through you, Waldorf."

"No, you can't. You don't know me."

"Oh, but I do. I know you better than you think, and it's certainly clear that I know you better than Nate," he couldn't stop himself, "that's why you're here right now, isn't it? I'm assuming that Nate still wants nothing to do with you? You're trying to avoid the thoughts of him, only those thoughts are being overshadowed by the thoughts of me finally giving you what you wanted for so long? You feel guilty, but you know that he'll never compare now?" He realized his words rung true in more ways than intended.

Blair swallowed hard, "Nate will come eventually, and he knows this is my favorite place. He always comes to make up with me after we have a big fight."

"Let me let you in on a secret, Waldorf. Nate isn't coming. He isn't here and I am."

"Great, you came to humiliate me further as if sleeping with you in the back of a limo wasn't enough, I get it. You can leave now, Chuck. You've made your point."

He gritted his teeth as a look of hurt registered on her face, this wasn't what he had meant to do or say at all, "Blair, I didn't come here to rub it in your face."

"Then why'd you come? Don't tell me it's because you actually care about me, I've known you for years Chuck Bass. Girls go to you for one-night stands and then you dispose of them."

"Blair, it's different with you," he winced as he realized he was about to continue, "I have cared for you as a friend for a long time, that's not going to change. Actually, I can't stop thinking about you, that's why I came…I wanted to find you."

She only laughed sarcastically, "Why? So I could fulfill one of your fantasies in the back of your helicopter this time?"

"Blair, it's not like that with you, it's like…," his eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know what it's like, I've never felt this way before, I just want to…" He realized he was getting absolutely nowhere.

"What, Chuck?"

"Actually, let me start by letting you tell me what happened with Nate. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I just…"

The words clawed at the back of this throat, begging to be let out,

_I just want you to be with me._

**A/N: I hope you liked this quick one-shot I threw together! Thanks for reading!**

**As always, any comments and/or suggestions are appreciated! Please review!**


End file.
